Operación SoaD
by Spody
Summary: SoaD se separó, y ahora buscan un nuevo cantante, ¿lo encontrarán?. Por otro lado, Cartman se quiere deshacer de SoaD, y formará un banda competidora para acabar con ellos y que el mundo vuelva a ser lo que era. Violencia, canciones, OC y mucho mucho Metal. [CANCELADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente!, bienvenidos a Jugando con Natalia, digo, bienvenidos a este fic de South Park. ¿Me extrañaron?, bueno estuve medio ocupado con los estudios (Dross: ¿medio?, hace dos meses que no publicas historias. Spody: Bueno, que se yo xD). Publíco hoy porque no tengo ganas de hacer los dibujos de arte, y tampoco quiero estudiar para historia, además me sentía obligado a escribir hoy, porque la gente me extraña seguro, y no puedo decepcionar a mis fans xD. Antes que nada quiero que sepan que este va a ser mi primer multichapter. Bueno, South Park no es mío, es de Treidy y Matt. Y empecemos con la historia porque sino me da vagancia y no la escribo más.**

Hace un par de años ...

\- ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Por qué hablaste mal de mí? - preguntó Serj Tankian, el cantante de System of a Down.  
\- Hable mal de tí porque en vez de grabar con nosotros como deberías te vas a las protestas hippies con los gays y las lesbianas de mierda - le contestó Daron Malakian, el guitarrista de la misma banda.  
\- ¡Tú eres gay! -  
Serj golpeó a Daron en la cara, al instante el guitarrista se lanzó encima del cantante. Se golpeaban solo en la cara, uno a uno, terminaron ensangrentados. Llegaron Shavo Odadjian, el bajista, y John Dolmayan, el baterista. Los pudieron detener pero la discusión siguió  
\- Paren de pelear, carajo - dijo Shavo  
\- Sí, no me obliguen a usar esto - advirtió John mientras sacaba un taser  
\- No voy a aguantar más a este tipo, me largo - dijo Serj mientras se alejaba del lugar  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda! Nadie te necesita - Daron también se alejó  
Shavo y John intercambiaron miradas  
\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -  
\- No lo sé -

_(Dario Girando) ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! ¡SERJ TANKIAN DEJÓ SYSTEM OF A DOWN!_

Actualidad ...

Un auto negro se encontraba en el pueblito de South Park, nada anormal  
\- ¿Qué pueblo es este? - preguntó un hombre misterioso  
\- Se llama ... South Park, Colorado - le contestó el hombre que estaba conduciendo  
\- Detente aquí. creo que lo encontramos -  
\- Lo mismo dijiste en Denver - le dijo un tercer hombre  
\- Ya sé, ya sé. Pero esta vez lo presientó -

A la semana siguiente, tres niños, bah, adolescentes, de 14 y 15 años aproximadamente **(Spody: yo escribo el fic y no sé que edad tienen xD)** se encontraban en la parada de autobús de siempre, y eso que era fin de semana, pero estaban ahí, callados porque no tenían de que hablar. Entonces, para su suerte, llegó un chico gordo con un papel en la mano.  
\- Chicos, chicos, adivinen que - dijo Cartman  
\- ¿Te compraste la Xbox One? - preguntó Stan  
\- Mejor -  
\- ¿Los extraterrestres te metieron otra sonda? - preguntó Kyle  
\- Mejor -  
\- Mmrf mmph mrfmm -  
\- Mejor. Esto - dicho esto les mostró un papel  
\- ¿Un papel? - preguntaron los tres flacos al mismo tiempo  
\- Lean imbéciles, ¿o acaso son tan ignorantes que no saben? -  
Los tres no le prestaron atención al gordo y empezaron a leer  
\- ¿Audiciones para System of a Down? - preguntó el hippie  
\- Si, es la mejor banda de la historia -  
\- ¿Sabes lo que cantan? -  
\- Si, le cantan a Hitler, a la guerra y matar a los judíos -  
\- No, Cartman -  
\- Ellos son ... como tú dirías ... hippies - le dijo el judío  
\- ¿QUÉ? -  
\- Si Cartman, ellos son feministas, están a favor de la homosexualidad y están en Greenpeace - le dijo el amante de los animales  
\- AH MIERDA, YO QUE PENSE OTRA COSA - dijo mientras pateaba un tacho de basura que había por ahí  
\- Ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea ir - agregó Stan  
\- Si, tienes razón - dijo Kyle, ambos se fueron  
\- Está bien, vayanse a coger como los gays que son. Vamos Kenny, jugaremos Xbox -  
\- Mmrf mmph mrfmm -  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -  
\- Mmrf mmph mrfmm -  
\- Ah sí que si, ¿no?. Pues jodanse, yo me voy - dicho esto se fue a su casa.

En otro lugar, más bien, en la parte de atrás de la escuela, otros cuatro chicos estaban sentados como si nada, un papel llegó volando y decidieron verlo  
\- Miren chicos, System of a Down, va estar dando audiciones - dijo Georgie mientras les daba el papel  
\- ¿Y qué con eso? - preguntó Henrietta, la gorda, que no estaba tan gorda, pero seguía siendo robustita xD  
\- ¿No quieren ir a ver? -  
\- No, eso es muy conformista - protestó Ethan  
\- No vamos a hacer audiciones, solo les pediremos su autografo -  
Al decir esto, los tres mayores sonrieron levemente  
\- Ok, vamos - dijeron los tres

Mientras tanto en la casa de Jimmy, él y Timmy estaban usando la computadora y vieron un anuncio  
\- TIMMY -  
\- ¿Audiciones para System of a Down? -  
\- TIMMY -  
\- Tenemos que ir, seremos famosos, tendremos dinero y mujeres -  
\- TIMMY -  
Dicho esto ambos empezaron a preparar su material, Jimmy iba a decir chistes y Timmy, obviamente dirá solo Timmy **(Spody: En el papel dice Timmy varias veces xD)**

En un otro lugar, una casa como todas, solo que esta tenía armas ninja, vestimenta ninja y hasta un cartelón de la película Asesino Ninja, un muchacho de cabello verde, tuerto y un buzo demoniaco llegó con un papel  
\- Oye Dross, voy a hacer audiciones para System, ¿quiéres ir? - preguntó este  
\- Lo siento Spody, estaré ocupado - le contestó Dross, un tipo con campera de cuero, pantalones de jean, sombrero vaquero y lentes oscuros  
\- Meriyein, ¿vienes tú? -  
\- No puedo ir, iré con Dross al cine - esta vez le contestó una chica pelirroja muy buena por cierto  
\- Ti0h Vem, ¿tú quiéres ir? -  
\- Dejame dormir, mierda - le contestó un viejo, el tío de todos  
\- Ahh - suspiró Spody, ya que se reduciría a pedirle a la peor persona de la casa si quería acompañarlo - Oye Doble H, ¿quiéres ir? -  
\- Sí, iré contigo - le contestó un hombre calvo y gordo **(Spody: antes este tipo era musculoso, ahora no xD)  
**Al final, Spody fue a preparar su material, mientras que los demás seguían en sus asuntos.

Y por último, en la casa de Cartman, el gordo estaba tan molesto que tiró todas sus cosas en la habitación.  
\- MALDITOS SEAN TODOS - el gordo estabá furioso, pero se puso a pensar - tengo un plan - se dijo a sí mismo y empezó a anotar cosas en un papel.

Fin del Capítulo 1

**No se esperaban mi aparición ¿cierto?. Un par de cositas, si no les interesa este fic, aún así sigan leyendo porque Cartman va a tener mucha importancia.  
Supongo que no conocen System of a Down, así que acá les dejo un par de explicaciones:  
Según la Wikipedia: ** wiki/System_of_a_Down  
**Según la Frikipedia: ** .es/friki/System_Of_A_Down  
**Recomendaciones:  
****Dos apps: Preguntados, cuenta más como juego que como app pero está muy bueno. y Instant Buttons, es una botonera que tiene los sonidos más conocidos, y sí, tiene sonidos de South Park, como por ejemplo Oh My God They Killed Kenny You Bastards!, TIMMY! y Screw You Guys I'm Going Home  
****y una canción: Is the end of the world as we know it - R.E.M.  
****Gracias por leer gentusa, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. CHAUUUUUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente! vengo a actualizar este fic que empece hace ¿un mes?, no me acuerdo bien, vi que a varias personas les gustó el primer capítulo así que publico el 2do cap. Antes de empezar, TODO le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y lo mío es mío.**

**Cap. 2: Las Audiciones**

Los hombre misteriosos se encontraban en frente de un teatro, la gente aclamaba por ellos, ya era hora de salir ...

\- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? -

\- Es esto o nada - Luego de decir esto los tres tipos misteriosos salieron del auto y la gente gritaba sus nombres ya que ellos eran los 3 integrantes restantes de SoaD.

Los tres tipos entraron al teatro y se encontraron con una gran fila de personas, la mayoría eran niños pero tambien había adultos

\- Bien, empecemos - dijo Daron que se sentó en la fila de la mitad pero vió a cuatro chicos atras de él - ¿quienes son estos? -

\- ¿Me das tu autógrafo? - preguntó uno de los góticos, Daron no le prestó atención

Mientras tanto en la fila ...

\- Maldita sea, hay mucha gente -

\- Calmate Spody, todos pasaran rápido -

\- Cállate Doble H -

En otro lugar ...

\- Co-contare mi me-mejores chistes - dijo Jimmy

\- Timmy !

\- Tienes razón, es una lástima que seamos los últimos -

En otro lugar más ...

\- Mmrf hmpr mmfpr - dijo Kenny

\- Tocas muy mal la bateria Kenny - le contestó Kyle

Kenny se alejó molesto del grupo por lo anteriormente dicho, mientras que Kyle y Stan no le dieron ni la más mínima atención

Ya era hora de las audiciones, todos estaban ansiosos por pasar, sonó el reloj a las 3 en punto y el primero pasó

El primero en pasar fue Damien, que cantó con voz diabólica, lo rechazaron porque cantaba igual que Slipknot. El segundo fue Ike, que se lanzó desde un cañón, lo rechazaron por romper el techo. El tercero fue Clyde, que se disfrazó de mariachi, y también fue rechazado. El cuarto fue Tweek pero lo rechazaron por ponerse nervioso en medio del acto. El quinto fue Butters que cantó una canción de Hello Kitty pero lo rechazaron por infantil. El sexto fue Russell Crowe que cantó la canción de su programa "Peleando con el mundo", pero lo rechazaron para que no se robe el dinero. El séptimo fue Toallín que dijo su típica frase "No olviden llevar una toalla", lo rechazaron pero antes de irse dijo su otra frase "¿Quieren porro?". El octavo fue Cristophe que cantó "Tengo la camisa negra" y, al igual que los demás, fue rechazado. El noveno fue Pip que cantó "Imagine" de John Lennon pero también fue rechazado. El decimo fue Gregory que cantó "Paint It Black" de los Rolling Stones pero a este lo pusieron en una segunda lista **(Spody: Que por cierto nunca usaron xD)**. El onceavo fue Gary que cantó una canción religiosa pero lo rechazaron por estereotipo. El doceavo fue Bridon que cantó al estilo High School Musical y lo rechazaron por cantar algo de Disney. El treceavo fue Token que cantó "Thriller" de Michael Jackson y a este también lo pusieron en la segunda lista. El catorceavo fue Kevin que tocó en guitarra la canción de Darth Vader. El quinceavo fue Thomas que trató de cantar pero le salieron los peores insultos que pueden existir y lo rechazaron porque pensaban que los insultaban. El dieciseisavo fue Scott Malkinson que cantó una canción sobre la diabetes, tambien fue rechazado. La diecisieteava fue Wendy que cantó algo sobre el cancer de seno, fue rechazada por "enferma", según ellos. La dieciochoava fue Shelly que golpeó a cuatro niños de kindergarden en frente de todos, la rechazaron por violenta. La diecinueveava fue Nicole que cantó una canción de Whitney Houston, a esta también la pusieron en la segunda lista. La veinteava fue Liane que hizo un striptease, por lo que John se la llevó a "explicarle lo que sería su carrera en SoaD". La veintiunava fue Tammy que trató de imitar a los Jonas Brothers y a esta también la rechazaron por ser fan de disney.

Y así pasaron varias personas, hasta llegar a los personajes principales de esta historia. Primero pasó Kenny que tocó la bateria pero lo rechazaron porque, según ellos, era malo. Luego pasó Kyle que cantó la canción del redo **(Spody: No sé como se llama esa cosa judía que gira) **pero lo rechazaron por otro estereotipo religioso. Después pasó Stan que cantó una canción sobre su perro pero lo rechazaron por exageradamente hippie. Más tarde pasó Randy que tocó en la guitarra eléctrica el solo de Jimi Hendrix, pero lo rechazaron por viejo. A lo que sigue pasó Spody que cortó frutas en el aire con una espada y luego saltó al estilo Matrix, y a él también lo pusieron en la segunda lista. Al penúltimo pasó Jimmy que contó el chiste de los peces gay, y les causó tanta gracia que a este también lo pusieron en la segunda lista. Y último pasó Timmy, pero Daron se quedó observandolo.

\- "es perfecto" - pensó - ¿Cómo se llama este chico? - le preguntó a Shavo

\- Se llama Timmy -

\- ¿Y su apellido? -

\- Solo es ... Timmy -

\- Timmy ! - exclamó el minusvalido

\- ÉL ES PERFECTO. ENCOTRAMOS AL NUEVO CANTANTE DE SYSTEM, TIMMY ! - dicho esto se acercó al escenario y le levanto del brazo, tanto que lo saco de su silla de ruedas.

\- Timmy ! - exclamó alegre el nombrado

Y así el público exclamaba el nombre de Timmy mientras que otros se quejaban y los más débiles lloraban por querer ser el nuevo Serj Tankian.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Les gustó? a mi si. Voy a dejar de recomendar cosas porque a veces no se me ocurre que recomendar xD. En fin, agradecimientos a Coyote Smith, Luis Carlos, Mel Mel y Bertha Nayelly por dejarme rewiew en el cap anterior. En el próximo cap el plan de Cartman será revelado. Gracias por leer! CHAUUUUU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente, bienvenidos al tercer cap. de este fic. Estoy de vacaciones asi que tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir fics asi que habra actualizaciones constantes. SP es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y SoaD es de SoaD xD**

**Capítulo 3: El plan de Cartman**

Al día siguiente de las audiciones, Cartman iba por la calle con una mochila y un papel, tenía un objetivo y ese era deshacerse de SoaD para que deje de cantar canciones hippies que se escuchan como heavy metal pero tienen una letra totalmente diferente, y para eso debía convocar a ciertas personas que podían ayudarlo a cumplir su propó ó a una casa como cualquier otra y se dignó a golpear la puerta con una sonrisa macabra

\- Hola Butters - preguntó al aludido que, a pesar de la costumbre, no esperaba la visita del gordo

\- Oh, hola Eric, ¿qué quieres? - lo saludó indicandole que pase y Cartman lo hizo, obviamente.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu audición? - pero cuando Cartman preguntó eso, Butters se pusó triste al recordar lo que Daron le dijo - ¿Butters? - insistió el gordo, sin cambiar la sonrisa macabra que tenía al comienzo

\- Me dijeron que era ... infantil - dijo triste el niño cuyo nombre significa manteca. Ante eso la sonrisa de Cartman aumentó

\- ¿No quisieras vengarte? - preguntó el gordo haciendo que Butters se pusiera pensativo

\- Pero eso esta mal, Eric -

\- Pero te dijeron infantil - aunque Cartman haya dicho eso, Butters seguía con su idea de que estaba mal, pero por otro lado quería vengarse, después de todo él es el Profesor Caos y luego de la meditación, finalmente se decidió

\- Esta bien Eric, lo haré - la sonrisa de Cartman seguía aumentando cada vez más

\- Muy bien Butters, ahora ... - se pusó serio - ¿Recuerdas el Fe+1? -

\- Sí, recuerdo eso, ¿por qué? -

\- Porque haremos una nueva banda y te necesito en ella -

Al final de esta frase, Cartman y Butters se marcharon de la casa del último y se dirigieron a otra casa, la casa de Token. Y ya en ella golpearon la puerta

\- ¿Qué quieres Cartman? - preguntó el afroamericano al abrir la puerta

\- Trae tu bajo y sigueme - dijo Cartman

\- Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer - dicho esto tomó su bajo y se marchó con Cartman y Butters, con la intención de seguir convocando participantes para la banda

El siguiente en buscar era Kenny que se encontraba en su habitación viendo sus revistas favoritas

\- "Uhm, que culo que tiene la de la página central" - pensó - "será mejor que empiece" - y cuando se estaba a punto de comenzar a jalarsela ...

\- Hola, pobretón - Cartman irrumpió en su habitación acompañado de Butters y Token

\- Mmrf hmph mrmrfmf mf - dijo Kenny haciendo el ademán de echarlo pero Cartman no se dejo echar

\- Escucha pobretón, sé que normalmente no te pido ayuda, aunque antes lo hacía, pero aún así, haré una banda de rock y te necesito en ella, ya que tocas la batería bastante bien - cuando Cartman dijo eso, a Kenny se le formó una sonrisa, aunque no se veia ya que tenía su capucha puesta - ¿Aceptas? - el encapuchado asintió y se marchó del lugar, a pesar de haberse quedado con las ganas xD

Y por último, los cuatro niños se dirigieron a la residencia Marsh, pero no iban a buscar a Stan, si no a una persona muy particular. Cartman golpeó la puerta de la casa

\- ¿Cartman? ¿qué carajo haces aquí? - preguntó Stan

\- ¿Tu padre se encuentra en casa? -

\- Si está tomando unas cervezas, ¿por qué? -

Cartman ni respondió que ya había entrado, los demás lo siguieron, Stan quedó confundido

_En el patio trasero de la casa ..._

\- Dame otra cerveza HIP - dijo un Randy borracho

\- Ya tomaste suficiente papá - le dijo Shelly, quien fue obligada a vestirse de cantinera

\- ¡QUE ME DES UNA CERVEZA, CARAJO! - dijo el padre golpeando la mesa, pero justo a tiempo llegó Cartman con su banda - Oh, pero si son los amiguitos de Stan; Eric, Kenny, el niño negro y un idiota desconocido - dijo esto pasandole la mano por la cara a todos

\- Señor Marsh, tenemos una propuesta para usted - dijo Cartman fingiendo ser un empresario

\- Dejame pensarlo - entonces Randy lo "meditó" durmiendo, con ronquidos y todo el paquete incluido

\- Hola Shelly - dijo Cartman en tono seductor, aprovechando que el padre de la chica se había dormido

\- Me vuelves a hablar así y te rompo todos los huesos, gordo de mierda - dicho esto se fue para no armar problemas

\- Está loca por mí - dijo orgulloso Cartman

\- Mmrf hmph - le dijo sarcástico Kenny y los otros dos rieron

Dos horas despues de la meditación, Randy despertó de repente y dijo:

\- Está bien, lo hare -

\- SII! - festejó Cartman y los cinco integrantes se marcharon del lugar

_Mientras tanto ..._

\- Timmy, gran amigo, escucha te dejaremos llevar a alguien, ¿a quién quieres llevar? - Timmy estaba pensativo, había mucha gente que quería ir de gira con la banda

\- Timmy, soy tu mejor amigo debes llevarme - trató de convencer Craig

\- No a mí, tendremos muchos tacos - esta vez trató Clyde

\- GAH, ESO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN - tambien Tweek

\- Yo no te ¡VIOLE! conozco, pero ¡METELA ADENTRO! llevame contigo - y tambien Thomas

Pero despues de muchas exclamaciones, Timmy finalmente decidió

\- ¡JIMMY! - exclamó un nombre muy parecido al suyo y Jimmy emocionado subió al bus lo más rápido que pudo, dicho esto el bus se puso en marcha hacía un rumbo desconocido

\- Niños, bienvenidos a System of a Down - les dijo Shavo a los niños, y estos se sorprendian al ver ese bus, que era muy particular, con guitarras y toda la cosa, pintado de un color muy interesante - Y ... ¿Qué les parece? -

\- ¡TIMMY! - los felicitó el discapacitado

\- John, rumbo fijo hacia Los Angeles - exclamó Daron y fueron hacia esa ciudad

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Bueno gente, agradecimientos a Coyote Smith, Mel Mei y Luis Carlos por dejarme rewiew en el cap. anterior. Sin más que decir, digo CHAUUUUU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente, ¿cómo están?, después de tanto tiempo actualicé, lo siento es que me daba vagancia XD. Bueno, disfruten el cap**

**Capítulo 4 (sin nombre porque no se me ocurrió ninguno XD)**

SoaD y su nuevo miembro ya habían llegado a Los Angeles. Timmy estaba muy emocionado y Jimmy pues ... solo observaba. El de la silla de ruedas acordó con SoaD que Jimmy sería su representante.

\- Bien Timmy, ya estamos en Los Angeles, llamaré al estudio para decirle que estamos en camino, comenzaremos a ensayar - dijo Daron

\- ¿Tan rápido? - preguntó John

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? -

\- Pues porque ... recién lo conocemos - ahora habló Shavo

\- TIMMY -

\- Vamos a ir y se acabó -

Después de esa discusión hubo mucho silencio

\- "Esto me recuerda a Serj" - pensó Daron

Al llegar al estudio había paparazzis por todos lados preguntando demasiadas cosas, Daron los ignoró, Shavo solo observaba y John presumía sus musculos.

\- Muy bien pequeño Timmy, este es el estudio, genial ¿no? -

\- TIMMY -

\- Creo que deberíamos empezar - dijo uno de los sonidistas

\- Activa la pista ... Chop Suey -

La guitarra empezó a sonar mientras que Timmy se preparaba. Cuando ya era tiempo se puso a cantar

**(NdA: aquí está el link de you-tube: ** watch?v=CSvFpBOe8eY **)****  
**

_Mientras tanto ..._

\- Bien, ya estamos todos - decía Cartman mientras caminaba con el resto de la banda - ya tenemos los instrumentos y lo único que faltaría sería un nombre -

\- También necesitamos un representante - dijo Randy

\- Mphmphrfmr - dijo ... ya saben quien

Pero toda la conversación fue escuchada por un muchacho de pelo verde, quien se acercó corriendo demasiado rápido

\- ¿Necesitan un representante? Yo soy su hombre - dijo mientras les daba una tarjeta con sus datos

\- Está bien, eres el primero, tenía pensado ir con el papá de Kyle pero me ahorraste el trabajo - dijo Cartman

\- No los decepcionaré, ahora firmen aquí - dijo Spody mientras les ofrecía un contrato - ¡AHORA ME PERTENECEN! - exclamó con voz diabólica mientras detrás suyo salía fuego y de su cabeza salieron dos cuernos

\- Pero no le he firmado -

\- Lesión de futból jejeje -

Los cinco, seis con Spody, firmaron el contrato

\- ¿y bien, cuando empezamos? - preguntó Rany

\- Tienes que ser paciente y estar muy atento, podríamos empezar ahora, o mañana, ¡quizás en medio de la noche!, o cuando menos te lo esperes ... o cuando se me dé la gana - dijo el del parche, al principio amenazador y luego ... normal

\- ¿Qué tal ahora? - dijo Butters

\- Bueno - y se marcharon

Tras buscar los instrumentos, llegaron al garage de Cartman y empezaron a buscar un nombre

\- La banda de Stevie Ray Vaughan - dijo Randy

\- No -

\- Fé + 1 - dijo Butters

\- No -

\- All Blacks - dijo Token

\- No -

\- Mphrfmrfph - dijo ... Kenny

\- No. Agh ustedes son más idiotas que los hippies - quedó pensativo - a ver tú, el representante, dí algo -

\- Hmm ... ¿qué te parece Dragonforce? - dijo Spody **(NdA: sé que la banda ya existe, solo tome su nombre para una parodia)**

\- No, tengo uno mejor, Cartmanforce - dijo el gordo con aire esperanzado

\- Pero eso te pone a ti en el nombre - protestó el afroamericano

\- Disculpa pero ¿quién es el cantante? -

\- Ohh, ya entendí - dijo Randy recién entendiendo - y ... ¿cómo hacemos con las canciones? -

\- Tengo una idea - respondió Butters y sorprendió a todos ya que, aparte de Randy, Butters era algo estúpido

Ya en la casa de Butters, este les mostró un CD que decía "Rechazado" en letras rojas, lo puso en el reproductor y empezó la canción **(NdA: aquí esta el link:** watch?v=0jgrCKhxE1s **. De you-tube obviamente)  
**

\- Eso es una mierda - dijo Spody

\- ¿Mphrfphmrf? - preguntó Kenny

\- Me lo dió mi primo, me dijo que lo encontró tirado en la calle - respondió Butters - Usaremos esto para tocar -

\- Ohh, playback - dijo Randy que recién entendía lo que estaba pasando

\- ¿Quién iba a decir que esta idea la dió Butters? - preguntó Cartman, Butters observaba a cada uno para ver si alguno pensaba eso, pero todos estaban con el gordo - Ahora lo único que falta es conseguir un concierto - se puso a pensar - Token, eres millonario, no puedes conseguir una fecha -

\- Claro que sí -

_1 hora después ..._

Todos estaban caminando con trajes y lentes oscuros de camino a un estadio para tocar ahí

\- ¿Recuerdan el plan? - preguntó Token

\- Si - dijeron todos

\- Entonces en marcha - y así se separaron y partieron a diferentes lugares

_Volviendo con Timmy y SoaD_

Todos se sorprendieron. Aparentemente Timmy ya conocía la canción, a pesar de que solo decía "TIMMY". De pronto uno se puso a aplaudir, y así lo siguieron otros, y por último todos aplaudían

\- Timmy, aquí comienza tu legado - dijo Daron, luego volteó a ver a sus compañeros - este será un nuevo comienzo -

Timmy estaba más que feliz, gritaba su nombre, mientras Jimmy lo veía con semblante orgulloso, como si fuera su hijo.

**Si gente, que capítulo de mierda, pero ¿qué importa? yo sigo escribiendo.**

**South Park le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

**Chop Suey le pertenece a System of a Down**

**Through The Fire and Flames le pertenece a Dragonforce (aquí es Cartmanforce)**

**Agradecimientos a Coyote Smith, xanderfiles, Mel Mei y Luis Carlos por dejarme un review**

**Por cierto, si tienen alguna canción para recomendar diganla, no la escribiré, eso si, aunque aparecerán más bandas en el futuro**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me despido**

**VIVA EL ROCK! **


End file.
